


When Wolves Bite

by TaeTaes_Abs (Linxe_Termoil)



Series: Meet the Delta's [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Creampie, Delta's, Idol Victon, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, bareback, presenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxe_Termoil/pseuds/TaeTaes_Abs
Summary: Is it Lim Sejun or Im Sejun? Seriously, I can't figure that one out. Everyone has it listed as Im but his profile and their wikipedia says lim. Help me on this.Also, this is the first in a series of chapters. I am new to the fandom, I'm still figuring out personalities, so please don't bash me too much on my first Victon fanfiction. I did notice there's not a lot of Victon fanfictions out there though, so who knows. This may be a complete total flop. I'm gonna keep posting it anyways.





	1. Life is about imperfection, missteps and challenges.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Lim Sejun or Im Sejun? Seriously, I can't figure that one out. Everyone has it listed as Im but his profile and their wikipedia says lim. Help me on this.
> 
> Also, this is the first in a series of chapters. I am new to the fandom, I'm still figuring out personalities, so please don't bash me too much on my first Victon fanfiction. I did notice there's not a lot of Victon fanfictions out there though, so who knows. This may be a complete total flop. I'm gonna keep posting it anyways.

Lim Sejun was weird.

It was a fact that everyone knew, and one that, for the most part, they all, as a group, accepted.

What was also fact was that Sejun had a temper, its why they called him 'angry hippo'. The thing is, though, that most of the time Sejun was able to keep that temper in check.

Except for today, apparently.

Byungchan winced and shrunk back in on himself as the music shut off and a half-filled bottle of water went flying through the air until it bounced off the mirror. While he was grateful that the mirror didn't shatter from the impact, he definitely did not appreciate the bout of expletives (they weren't worth repeating, or even thinking too much about, he decided) that exploded through the air.

Maybe in another life, or at another time, Sejun would be able to debut as a rapper.

But not with that filthy mouth of his.

Byungchan's inner monologue was interrupted as he shrank in on himself some more as he felt _and_ saw through the mirror Sejun's attention turning toward him, the filthy words coming out of his mouth dying as abruptly as they had started. The slightly older alpha's face was flushed, sweat pouring down his face and into his eyes.

Byungchan wanted to run, not just from the agitation pouring off Sejun in waves, but from the smell the young alpha was emitting as well.

It wasn't Sejun's normal smell. It was sharper, more distinct than usual, like coconut creme pie mixed with mangos, and it was heavenly!

If Sejun wasn't so angry, Byungchan would have been more than happy to cuddle him, maybe even bury his nose into the crook of Sejun's neck where Byungchan just knew the scent would be strongest.

But Sejun is angry, all because of a stupid misstep when they were practicing their dance routine, and Sejun _is_ an alpha, and Byungchan, for that he was practically an adult, had yet to present as anything. Sejun took a step toward him.

Byungchan flinched and took a step back, terrified but not so terrified that he couldn't think. 

He knew he wasn't fast enough to run past Sejun and out the doors.

Screaming wouldn't help either. Seungwoowas the only other alpha in their group, and he was out with the managers for some meeting. Chan, Hanse, and Seungmin were in the vocal practice rooms, not that the beta and two omegas would be any use if their young alpha lost control. 

Sejun froze, a look crossing his face that had Byungchan inhaling sharply, mostly because Sejun had never looked at him with such desire before. That look faded into one of hurt, and than Sejun was spinning on his heel and running out of the room.

Sejun never saw Byungchan reaching out for him, nor did he see the younger male fall to the floor.

* * *

 

_Getawaygetawaygetawaygetaway._

The words were more than a chant, more than a mantra, even. They were a lifeline, and Sejun kept focusing on repeating those words over and over again as he sprinted through the hallway and out the door onto the main streets of Seoul.

Even though Sejun had just begun his run, he was already breathing heavily, sweat pouring into his eyes.

That chant in his head and the look of terror that had come across Byungchan's face when Sejun had stepped toward him propelled him along the streets faster. What was normally a ten-minute drive home turned into a thirty minute run for the alpha.

Even though he clung to his lifeline and kept seeing that look on Byungchan's face, Sejun still had time to think about things in the back of his head.

Namely, about why he was so...not angry so much as he was frustrated.

He had gotten angry because of the frustration. He was frustrated because there was an itchy sensation that he could not get rid of, and his stomach felt like it was twisting into knots as if he was starving.

Sejun had breakfast that morning. A big breakfast. It didn't make sense for him to be hungry.

His head was also kind of fuzzy like he was craving a cigarette. Sejun only knew that because his dad had described the sensation once when he had been trying to quit smoking.

Sejun had never smoked a day in his life.

But the worst was the itching sensation.

It was everywhere.

His scalp.

His chest.

His stomach.

His legs, and the tops of his feet.

The back of his hands.

All of that was fine. Sejun could live through all of that.

But he absolutely could not stand that itching, burning sensation in his ass.

_It was driving him nuts!_

The sensation only intensified the more he kept dancing. Even attempting to focus on Byunchan's ass had not done any good which sucked because Byungchan's ass was the best part about his body, especially when he was doing girl dances.

Although, and here Sejun had to be honest, even if it was only with himself, the bulge at the front of Byungchan's shorts had been more... _appealing_. The shorts Byungchan had been wearing today left very little to the imagination, or maybe Byungchan's dick was just getting bigger, which means he would present soon.

Sejun barely managed to swallow the whimper that tried to crawl out of his throat at the thought of Byungchan's dick and the older boy presenting, though he did almost trip over his own feet.

He barely caught himself on a lamp post, relieved when he realized he was outside the apartment he shared with the other boys because at that particular moment the itching sensation in his ass got even worse.

He ran into the lobby and went straight to the elevator, tapping a foot against the floor in impatience as he repeatedly kept hitting the _up_ button to call the elevator. A growl was barely being held in check by the time the elevator reached him. Sejun stepped around the two girls that stepped out of the elevator (he never noticed the wary glances the two gave him before they both burst into giggles as they gave him a backward glance.) and promptly began hitting the _Door Close_ button.

A glower crept onto his face and a not particularly quiet growl left his mouth as he glared at an old lady who had just entered the lobby, hollering after him as she beelined for the elevator, a look of offense crossing her face as he growled.

He ignored her and slumped against the wall as the doors closed and the elevator moved, enjoying the cold metal against his neck and head even as he rubbed his ass against the hand-holds into the elevator.

Rubbing his ass against the hand-holds wasn't enough. It barely provided any relief at all. If there hadn't been a security camera in the elevator with him, Sejun was pretty sure he would have dropped trou and found relief another way.

Which is exactly what he did when he got through the front door of their dorm.

 It wasn't easy kicking off his shoes, pants (thank god they were loose-fitting pants, and not skinny jeans) and underwear at the same time, but Sejun managed.

He wasn't even through the foyer and into the main entryway of the house before he had the pad of a finger rubbing against his asshole, fingernail scratching away at his pucker like he had just been bitten there by a particularly nasty gnat.

He didn't hold back the growl that escaped him this time, either. He let it all out instead as relief and something like bliss passed through him as he pressed on, rubbed and scratching at that tiny muscle that had a thousand nerve-endings coursing through it.

The relief and bliss were so great that he sank to his knees in the middle of the living room floor, of one mindset and one mindset only. _Scratch that itch and get through the beginning of his rut as fast as possible!_

Preferably before his roommates got home, so he could hurriedly pack his bags and get to a hotel designed for rutting alphas before the second round of his rut began.

His rut was not something Sejun was looking forward to, either. Sure, he had gotten through his first rut (barely) fine, but Sejun's ruts were different from most (all other) alphas.

It was something he had discovered during his first rut. A rut he had accidentally spent with his friends Baek Juho and Kim Seok-woo because his rut had been triggered before he was ready.

Lim Sejun didn't like knotting somethings or someone's even though he was an alpha because Lim Sejun would rather be knotted.

It was just unfortunate that Zuho and Rowoon weren't available to help him right now.

It was also unfortunate that Sejun was so engrossed in his rut that he failed to realize one very important thing.

Lim Sejun was _not_ home alone, and the person he was home with was on the cusp of presenting himself.

Perhaps, if Lim Sejun had realized this, he wouldn't have gone home but would have gone straight to a hotel instead, his knotting dildo that he had come to get be damned.

But, then again, maybe not.

* * *

 "Chan-ah, where is everyone?"

Heo Chan turned at the sound of his name coming from Seungwoo's mouth and tried to give the alpha and their leader a smile, even as the smile left Seungwoo's face and the older man froze in place, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled sharply, scenting the air in the practice room.

Chan had been hoping he himself had been imagining things, but the look on Seungwoo's face told him he wasn't.

He answered anyway.

"Byungchan wasn't feeling well. He went home to get some rest and said he will be coming back later... Subin texted a while ago and said he's stopping at the dorm to take a shower and change out of his school uniform..." Chan paused here, inhaling sharply to calm himself down before he said the next words, just as Hanse and Seungsik, their two omegas, entered the room and froze as abruptly as Seung-woo had, noses wrinkling cutely, even if there was a slight look of..not disgust, but something else on their face.

It made Chan eternally grateful that he was a beta. The smell in the practice room didn't affect him as badly as it did Seungwoo, Hanse, and Seungsik.

"...and I think...well, I hope really, that Sejun went to go check himself into a hotel...considering how fast he ran out of here... but I'm not sure. Not really."

Seungwoo flinched. Not knowing where Sejun was was a big deal, especially because he was going to a rut.

No one, especially an idol group, liked to have one of their alphas go into a rut when they were on the loose.

Particularly because they didn't want police getting involved, or, even worse, Sejun possibly encountering an unmated omega going into heat.

The scandals that would cause...

Chan shook his head, the thoughts he was thinking echoing every other thought in the room.

They all very sincerely hoped that Sejun still had his wits about him.

Not just for his sake, but all of theirs.

 


	2. Subin's (not so) Great Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was weird.
> 
> Is weird.
> 
> That was the first thought Subin had that morning when he woke up. It wasn't his normal, groggy wake up where it took him minutes on end to get up and get out of bed either. It was sudden and heartrending like he had been having a nightmare.
> 
> One minute he was asleep. The next, he was sitting up, wide awake and kicking the blankets off because he was hot.
> 
> Too hot!

Everything was weird.

Is weird.

That was the first thought Subin had that morning when he woke up. It wasn't his normal, groggy wake up where it took him minutes on end to get up and get out of bed either. It was sudden and heartrending like he had been having a nightmare.

One minute he was asleep. The next, he was sitting up, wide awake and kicking the blankets off because he was hot.

Too hot!

Too noisy!

Too Bright!

It was still dark out.

He even swears he could hear his next door neighbor snoring through the wall, which, okay yeah, the walls weren't exactly thick, but he didn't think they were  _that_ thin, either.

It took him a minute (more like ten) but soon enough he was able to force a smile on his face because today was going to be a great day. He bounced himself off the top bunk that was his bed and quietly tip-toed out of the bedroom. A glance at the clock next to Seungwoo hyung's bed told him that it was still early. Like... six a.m. early.

At least it was early enough that he was most likely the first one awake and that meant one very important thing to him.

First shower!

No one to ask him to wait. No Sejun running past him with an apology on his lips to get to the bathroom first!

Yes, today was going to be a very great day indeed. Because that was the power of belief!

Except he wasn't the first one awake.

Sejun was sitting in the living room wrapped in a blanket, eating his weight in ramen and kimchi. Despite the heat in the warm early morning summer air, Sejun had a blanket firmly wrapped around him like a burrito, shivering despite the wet bangs glued to his forehead.

Subin watched him for a moment, concerned. Sejun looked off, something was definitely wrong. Even worse, he smelled off. Like burnt chocolate.

Subin cleared his throat to let his hyung know he was there.

It was a strain just to try and smile at his hyung when Sejun looked up at him, eyes droopy and bags heavy under his eyes.

To be honest, Subin thought, Sejun looked like shit, and yet something about him screamed raw, primal power. Even worse, he looked dangerous.

A shudder of something akin to excitement coursed through Subin, racking his thin body even as he resisted the urge to run as far away from Sejun as he could get; or worse, do something drastic, like...

He swallowed the lump in his throat, heart pounding dangerously in his chest.

"Are you okay, hyung?" he asked, locking his legs in place even as an icy sensation washed over him.

Sejun's eyes had shifted, flashing an unexpected purple before returning to normal. Subin almost thought he had imagined it, except the icy feeling intensified the more he continued to watch Sejun.

He looked more alert, shoulders tensing at the question. He also looked like he had been startled, as if not realizing Subin was there. Sejun shook his head, quick and abrupt like he had been dazed after banging his head on the ceiling (it was something Subin could relate to. Damn the top bunk!).

He smiled at Subin, as if happy to see him. That burnt chocolate smell intensified. "Sorry Subin-ah, I didn't realize you were there. What'd you ask?"

Subin cleared his throat, smiled as he tried to relax his tense shoulders. Sejun was his hyung. He wouldn't hurt Subin.

And Subin wouldn't hurt him.

The burnt chocolate smell surrounding Sejun lessened. Subin inhaled, unaware that he had been holding his breath.

"Are you okay, hyung? You don't look so well, do you want to shower first?"

Sejun shook his head.

"I'm fine, Subin-ah. I'm just tired is all. Go ahead and shower first. I'm going to try and get some more sleep. Or food...maybe both?"

Subin nodded. It was unusual for Sejun to eat so much especially since, as he looked around the living room floor, Subin could see that Sejun had eaten a lot already. He didn't understand how his hyung could eat so much food and not get fat.

It was inhuman.

But... Subin always did feel that his hyung might be an alien, not that he would ever tell Sejun that.

It was even more strange that Sejun was letting him shower first.

It was a first. Walking toward the shower, Subin made a mental note to tell Seungwoo later on, in private. The oldest hyung, being an alpha, could keep an eye on Sejun. Even make him go to the hospital if he needed to.

But still, that cold, icy feeling never left Subin, no matter how high he turned the heat up on the shower.

It didn't go away until Subin, giving up on getting warm, turned the shower off and left the bathroom, breathing in relief at the realization that the air had cleared of that weird scent that had been coming from Sejun earlier.

He smiled at the sudden sound of laughter coming from the living room, looking around to see Chan sitting on the floor with Hanse.

Sejun had his head in the beta's lap, eyes closed in sleep as Chan played with his hair.

Hanse was in the corner, pressed as close to the walls as he could get.

Jaws had cornered him.

Subin laughed at the familiar situation Hanse had gotten himself in and left to get dressed for school, shoulders relaxing as it seemed everything had returned to normal.

Quickly relaxing as he went back to the living room and began playing with Jaws the Alpha Cat, the morning's weirdness left him and Subin completely forgot to tell Seungwoo hyung.

~~He wished he had.~~

* * *

 By lunchtime everything was weird again.

The teachers were teaching too loudly.

The sound of chalk on the chalkboards was grating on his ears.  They sounded like nails scraping against the board instead.

Worse, the horns in Orchestra were off-key. The music room was on the third floor, at the opposite end of the building. Subin was in the basement.

Even the school lunch smelled bad, which, okay, it never smelled good. But today it smelled worse than usual.

And everyone around him just _stank!_

Not in the usual sweaty teen feet and lack of deodorant way, either, but closer to the homeless person out on the street during a really hot, really dry summer way.

Right now, it was fall and currently raining. It had been all day.

It left him yearning for the smell of fall leaves and freshly clipped grass, or the smell of rain in the air. Things he had taken for granted before. He yearned for it so badly that it was all he could do to avoid wiping the sweat from his forehead and running out of there.

But if there was one thing that was even worse than all of that, it would be the looks he was getting from people. Not everyone, like most wolves, would get when something was wrong, but a couple of boys and one girl. One boy was outright staring openly at him! He had been for the past half hour.

It was _driving Subin nuts!_ He wanted to growl or snap at the boy. He also wanted to run for the bathroom, check his appearance in the mirror. Was he looking cuter than usual today?

He couldn't though.

Not yet notyet _notyetnotyetnotyetnotyetnotyet_

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch.

He was out of his chair faster then the little rocket man, grabbing his already open bag and quickly shoving things in, zipping it shut enough that his belongings wouldn't fall out and then he was out the door, running through the hallway with his free hand covering his nose while he struggled to get the backpack straps around one shoulder and then the other.

Subin ran right out into the rain, and he kept running, as fast and as far as he could go, body beginning to burn once more.

One second he was hot.

The next he wasn't. Not for long anyway.

* * *

It was pure luck that snapped Subin out of the seemingly drunk daze he was in, though Subin, normally a pretty graceful dancer ( _he was an idol, damn_ it) wasn't sure tripping over his own feed and landing face first in a muddy puddle could really be called lucky.

Rubbing at the pain in his face (he really hoped his face was okay, he wasn't sure how he would feel about becoming ugly at such a young age), he took a moment to look around, surprised at how far he had come, even more so when he realized how close to their dorm he was. Wiping the sweat and muddy water off his face, Subin pulled out his phone and glanced at the time, wondering how long he had been running for.

An hour, give or take. It was close enough to the end of the day that it didn't matter if Subin skipped the rest of his classes or not. Stomach roiling at the thought of going back to school, having to explain why he had run out of there and the thought of smelling all those _awful_ people again, he quickly sent Chan a message stating he had left school early for the day and was stopping by the dorm to shower and change before he joined them for practice.

He just hoped that whatever was wrong with him had well and truly passed. Because seriously, they had a come back to get ready for, and Subin was just too stubborn to admit that he is sick.

At least, he thinks he is sick.

He didn't need to tell anyone, right?

Right. It was just going to be his little secret. He'd make it through practice and then he would come home and go to bed earlier than he usually did and tomorrow he would be a-okay!

But first, he needed a shower, and maybe some vitamins. Everything would be good then.

Pleased with his solution and the pep-talk he gave himself, Subin had a bit more of a lively bounce in his step as he made his way to the dorm. It was just a quick matter of stopping in his room to remove his clothes. He scurried through the apartment with nothing but a towel-clad around his hips.

It was in the middle of his shower when the world seemed to tilt on its axis. Subin bent over at the sudden erection as a scene like nothing he had ever smelled before hit his nose. It was a rich coconut and creme, maybe even almonds, and something else, like a hint of chocolate. It was a scent Subin knew, or at least, he thought he knew.

It was a scent that Subin found to be extremely beautiful.

He dropped to his knees from the shock he felt as his dick spasmed once, twice. The third time was the last.

He collapsed onto his ass as he came in the tub, one hand clutching the base of his dick like a lifeline, understanding hitting him like a lightning strike as he felt the bulge at the base of his dick.

Subin had a knot.

He had a knot!

Well, of course he did. Everyone had a knot. Chan, Hanse, Seungsik, Sejun. Alpha, beta, omega, it didn't matter. If you had a dick, you had a knot. It was that simple. (He wasn't sure about female anatomy. He had missed that lesson in school due to group activities, and to be honest, he hadn't really felt the need to review that chapter in his textbook.)

He was presenting! Subin couldn't help himself. his eyes focused on his dick in wonder, body thrumming with pleasurable sensations as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick, the knot heavy in his hands. His knot wasn't small like an omega's would be. It wasn't even a medium, average sized knot like most betas had.

He had a big knot, like an alpha!

 _Alpha_ , he thought, mind awash with pleasure as he began tugging at his still rock hard dick.

Lightning shot through him as his mind abruptly cleared and he realized something. Well, somethings, really.

One, he needed to get to a hotel or presentation ward, preferably a presentation ward. If he wasn't an alpha, but really a beta or omega with a freakishly large knot, a ward would be the best place for him. The specialists there would be able to better take care of him then anyone at a hotel could.

Two, he wasn't home alone anymore.

And whoever it was that was here, ( _Sejun_ , his mind told him. His gut instincts couldn't help but agree, it was Sejun. It had to be. Subin just _knew,) smelled really good_.

Like, really really really good.

As in, good enough to be mate material good.

Shit!

Maybe he wasn't an alpha, after all.

It didn't matter though, Subin needed to leave. Mating with one of his bandmates was a recipe for disaster on a scandalous scale.

A new group likes theirs didn't need that kind of bullshit.

But, if Sejun was there, and he was going into a rut like Subin was, then it would be a bad idea for Subin to go out there too. Two alphas in a rut in the proximity of one another was a recipe for disaster.

Subin breathed, forced himself to calm down. It was an exercise in self-control for him to stay put in the shower, hoping that whomever _(Sejun_ _)_ was there in the apartment would leave, and leave soon. Sure, everything was okay for right now but...

The water ran cold. Subin cursed as he sprang out of the shower, the warm air pleasure to his hot skin. The smell of a wolf's pheromones was still there, so so much richer now.

Subin's dick sprang to attention. At some point, due to the stress Subin was under, his dick had gone semi-flaccid.

_He needed to get out of there, and he needed to get out of there now!_

He bolted from the bathroom, foregoing his towel in an effort to get to his room, get some clothes on and get out of there so he could go somewhere safe until someone from the presentation ward could be called to come and get him.

He never made it to his bedroom. He froze half-way through the living room, movement out of the corner of his eye catching his attention. He turned, slowly, even as his mind screamed at him to keep going.

He tried. Really. He tried _soooo_ hard to stay in control, his chest heaving as if he was in the process of running a marathon.

He tried hard to force himself to turn away from Sejun.

But the sight... the _smell!_ His dick spasmed against his stomach, wanting attention. Sejun was on one hand and both knees, his other hand three fingers deep in his ass, a bottle of lube that came from who knew where sitting beside Sejun.

Everything was so clear to Subin, and then the world hazed over just as the front door opened and closed.

Alas, it was too late.

Subin was already pouncing on Sejun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes to share. Alpha, beta and omega males all have knots. (I haven't worked out females yet, or even how omega males and alpha/beta females have sex because quite frankly this story probably won't even have any m/f relationships in it, so it is irrelevant?) I'm also not sure how I feel about that whole mpreg thing going on in the a/b/o universe. I'm still working on the logistics. :*( I'll figure it out at some point, or I'll just stick with the traditional omega slick mpreg thing that is established in the universe. I don't know yet. I have a tendency to enjoy breaking the rules. 
> 
> No, the size of the knot does not denote whether or not you are alpha, beta or omega. That's a myth, to be blunt about it it's like saying all Asian males have small penises. It's just not true. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still working out what exactly a delta is, but as some of you have probably guessed, Sejun is a Delta wolf, and there may be one or two other delta wolves in the Victon pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, should it be 
> 
> 1) Alpha, beta, or omega Subin.
> 
> 2) Alpha, beta, or omega Byungchan?


End file.
